


Twelve But Seventeen

by romie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and rin confessing, just haru laughing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romie/pseuds/romie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's agreed that Rin's introduction needs improvement, and they're improving it this Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve But Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> written from where the series ended

Ridiculous, but he doesn’t mind. Not too much, at least.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Matsuoka Rin. I previously went to Samezuka Academy. I have a girly name, but I’m a boy-”

Nagisa pipes in then, because his introduction wasn’t _fresh_. Makoto is fully in support. Rin’s stare swivels toward Haruka, who keeps his head lowered and expression hidden, but Rin sees the faint curl of lips. He could just envision tremors skirting along Haruka’s head, could just hear his silent chuckles. He’s smirking, isn’t he?

Rin only snickers though. It doesn’t bother him. Doesn’t feel as derisive as it could have been, had he still been immersed in his prior mindset.

“Haru, what are you doing? Hurry up,” he says instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka was laughing then, and it sounded brilliant.

They were being children – kicking at each other, squirting water into one another’s faces, throwing water punches, performing somersaults and underwater back flips, any and every trick they’ve picked up through years of swimming. 

Rin remembers that evening, clear as day. This evening was practically an unwitting re-enactment.

“It’s getting pretty late, we should get going,” he remembers Makoto saying, smile pinched with worry. The mother hen of their circle, though he’d never say it aloud. Makoto is tough, and nobody should assume otherwise by his kind demeanour.

Even so, Makoto isn’t the best of actors. His lines today aren’t as accurate, but the intent is the same. He’s also got his bath towel around his neck from showering and a hand extended for them to clasp onto, just like back then. He receives automated credit points from Rin.

“It’s getting dark soon, we should really get going.”

Haruka’s laughter peters down to a lofty smile, an underhanded move. Rin is unsuspecting when a wide splash of water hit him, and he tackles Haruka back into the pool.

Makoto smiles at both their laughs. 

 

* * *

 

Out of all places, his subconscious decides on the locker room. Rin feels as his nerves prickle with nervousness, and the moonlight gilding into the showers appears mildly intimidating.

“Haru,” he calls upon every dredge of courage, but Haruka ignores him in favour of slinking under the running faucet. Haruka’s so stupidly graceful, it isn’t even fair.

“Haru!” he calls again, taking the initiative as well to march the few steps into Haruka’s stall.

Haruka peeps an eye open, a silent ‘what’, in Rin’s opinion. He wants to _do_ something, _act_ on his cravings, but is too afraid of creeping Haruka out to make further motions. Simply stands in front of Haruka, getting drenched together, and thinks that perhaps this is enough. He groans.

“Forget it.”

“Okay,” Haruka hums.

Rin sees it again, the tips of Haruka’s lips edging into the very same smirk from class. He sees Haruka’s eyes curving, knowing, and his stance almost cocky. He hears Haruka’s laugh, but those lips hasn’t part. _Haru, Haru, Haru_.

“Don’t you mock me,” Rin growls, perturbed.

“Okay,” Haruka says again. Rin bites on his lips to curb his impulses from having another fight on the ground. He envies Haruka’s ability to be calmed by the water.

“Forget it!”

“You’ve mentioned.”

Right at this moment, he’s a twelve year old in a seventeen year old’s body. He believes in it wholly.

“You tick me off,” he relays, but his statement doesn’t hurt Haruka and it’s really, _really_ , grating. Haruka’s just _standing_ there, under the showerhead.

“I also turn you on.”

“How-” Haruka’s face is straight besides his lips, too sly, and his eyes too clever, and Rin-

Rin kisses Haruka. Plunges straight for his lips, swipes away his slyness and leaves behind bruises of a very strong sense of _like_. His cheeks warm as Haruka reaches to hold him, and his body warms from too much thought.

_I, Haru, I like- Shit, I..._

They aren’t very coherent, but his senses are _tingling_ and telling him Haruka has unpermitted access into his head. It makes his heart thump in a fervent rhythm, and he’s terrified of Haruka inching closer to listen into it, but isn’t strong enough to deny himself _this_. Couldn’t take the effort to push Haruka away. But he’s a grinning loon with an errand pulse and even a grinning loon with an errand pulse has to break for breath, regrettably.

“Should I still forget it?” Haru has the audacity to tease, despite looking slightly dishevelled. And even though it’s an easily distinguishable tease, it still makes Rin anxious.

“Do you... want to?”

“No.”

Rin beams.

“Your class introduction could still use a lot of work though. You free this Friday?”

“Yes.”

Haruka’s lips are on his, and through the overhead window, the pool looks glorious at night. Rin gestures toward the pool.

“Free?”

“Always.”


End file.
